100 Years, 1 Life
by Hpluvr7
Summary: "My family was crowded around the bed, generations of them, all of their faces staring at me." My headcanon for Percy and Annabeth's lives together. R&R.


A/N: This all belongs to Rick Riordan

**A/N: This all belongs to Rick Riordan! Any ocs, however, do belong to me; this is how I imagine Percy and Annabeth's lives to play out. Read, Review and Enjoy! **

100 Years, 1 Life

**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are **

I lay awake in bed, enjoying the last of my childhood. In no less than twenty minutes I would be sixteen, and I would have to face Kronos, Luke and all of my enemies once and for all. I wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

--

I opened my eyes groggily, blinking and looking around in confusion. _What had happened? _The last thing I remember was facing off with Kronos, and then...Everything was black after that.

Finally I found the strength to turn my head a few inches left and found the infirmary of the sick house laid before me. People were scattered across the room, my friends and family. Chairs had been pulled up, people were draped across the couch, sleeping. Grover had tear tracks down his face, and suddenly it hit me, Juniper had been lost in the battle. Tyson was a few feet away, and near him was Nico de Angelo. My mom and Paul Blofis, I guess someone had let them in the camp. Chiron wasn't far from them, and I glanced around to see if I had missed anybody, _something_ was missing.

Wait a second, _Where was Annabeth_? Oh my gods, she wasn't dead was she? Was she hurt? I racked my memory, but still couldn't remember anything. I felt a rusting next to me, and looked down to see no less than the very person who had taken up my thoughts but moments ago.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly tensed up again, remembering the last thing I had said to her.

_"Hey Percy," Annabeth walked into my cabin suited up in full battle armor. It would have looked bulky and unflattering on most girls, but she pulled it off. Her curly hair was in a pony tail, swinging wildly behind her head as she sat down on my bunk._

_"Hi," I said nervously back, putting the last piece of my own armor into place. I sat down next to her, fiddling nervously with a strap. _

_"Annabeth, in case-in case I...don't make it-"_

_"You're gonna live through this Percy, or so help me gods..." she trailed off her interruption menacingly._

_"If I don't make it," I repeated firmly, "Then I just want you to know..."_

_I didn't know how to put in words, so instead of saying something, I turned so that she was right in front of me, and took her face in my hands, brushing away a loose hair. Without saying anything, I kissed her. At first it was gentle, as she stayed rigid, allowing me to gently massage her lips with my own. The only thing that ran through my head was Oh my gods, she hates me, she hates me, and hey, she tastes like chocolate ship cookies, go figure, but finally she responded, and the kiss became more passionate, before we broke away, panting for air._

_I stood up leaving, but not before saying the words, "I love you, Annabeth Minerva Chase, no matter what happens."_

She stirred quite suddenly, and then she was awake, her eyelids opening and closing a few time in her drowsiness, before she suddenly realized where she was, and who she was with.

In less than a second, she had sprung up from the bed and was staring down at me.

"How could you?!" She whisper-yelled.

"What?" I decided playing dumb was the best option for now.

"Don't you do that, Perseus Jackson! Who says 'I love you' and runs off before they get an answer?!" She whisper-yelled, angry tears rolling down already wet cheeks in a most un-Annabeth-like way.

I reached up to wipe the salty water off of her cheeks with the pad of my thumb. "Shh," I whispered to her, careful not to wake the others.

"You could have died," She whispered, no longer yelling in any way, shape or form, "And then you never would have gotten an answer from me."

"And what would your answer have been?" I questioned softly.

"That I love you, too." I barely had time to take a breath before her lips had captured mine.

**I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars **

We strolled along the beach hand-in-hand. Though we didn't live here anymore, we were at camp-half-blood, visiting Chiron, and other old friends who, for some reason or another, were still at camp.

Suddenly, I stopped, this was the perfect place. Annabeth turned to me, "Percy, what are you-" She stopped talking, as she saw that I had swooped down on one knee, holding a little black box up to her.

"Annabeth, we've been through so much together. I remember the first time I saw you, the first time I admired you, the first time you piggyback rode a fury-"

"Percy, that was the only time," she laughed.

"Don't interrupt," I scolded, "It took a lot of guts to say this, don't make it harder than it has to be."

"Then get on with it, already, Percy!" Annabeth nearly-yelled, half-laughing, at the same time.

Same old Annabeth, she never changed much, even when I'm proposing, she's trying to tell me how to do it right.

"You're the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning, and the last one I want to look at before I fall asleep at night. I always want to be able to hold your hands," I grabbed one of them as I said it, still managing to keep a hold of the ring box.

"So, on that note, would you, Annabeth Minerva Chase, do me the honor of being my wife?"

"I definitely will." She whispered. I stood up, whooped, and put the ring on her finger. As soon as I looked up into her eyes, she tackled me, sending me to the ground and kissing me wildly, all over my face, finally reaching my lips. Soon, we ran out of breath and lay there, panting.

"So, what do you think the record for shortest engagement is?" I managed to get out in between breaths.

"I don't know, but I bet we can beat it," she replied smoothly, grinning. **(A/N: That line is from another fanfiction, I though I should mention that I don't own it.)**

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live **

**I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind **

"And there are the pancakes!" I proclaimed loudly, delicately placing said pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Daddy, you're silly!" A small two-year-old girl giggled.

"Oh, just eat your pancakes, Lexy!" I tugged on one of the child's blonde curls playfully.

"Lex, eat, we're going to see Uncle Grover today." Annabeth waddled into the kitchen, her enlarged, very pregnant stomach keeping her from walking normally.

"How are you this fabulous morning my love?" I said in a joking voice, but swooping down to kiss her passionately all the same.

Lexy's sea-green eyes grew to the size of tennis balls, before she screwed them shut and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Eww! Mommy, Daddy! Stop it!" She screeched in that annoying, high-pitched two-year-old wail that small children have.

We broke apart, and the little girl peeked her eyes open, just to make sure, before opening them to the normal, wide-eyed state that they were normally in.

As my wife and daughter ate, I settled for watching them, barely picking at my own food. I love them so much, and now we had another one on the way, Annabeth was due in five months, and I was constantly switching between being too excited for words, to be nervous as Hades, and back again.

All in all, I loved my life.

**I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life **

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star **

**15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live **

"Steven! Get away from your sister! Lex, get out of the bathroom! We needed to leave thirty minutes ago!"

Annabeth appeared suddenly, trailing along a six year girl, who happened to be her spitting image.

"Everyone here ready to go? Alexandra Katherine Jackson, your father told you to get out of the bathroom, that means now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Lexy appeared out of the bathroom, makeup done, hair pulled back into ponytail.

Finally we were all sardines packed into the car. "Have you got everything? Shirts, pants, toothpaste, deodorant-"

"Annabeth, they're going to be gone for the summer, not for life. Of course they forgot _something,_ they always do, we'll send it to them later, okay?" I said, sighing, she did this every year.

Annabeth let out a sigh, "Fine, fine I'll shut up." She smirked, "Remember the last time we were at camp, Seaweed Brain?"

"That was years ago, Wise girl." I joined in on her smile, "The last time we were at camp, we were seventeen, that was probably the only normal summer we had at camp half-blood, and the only summer we had without any quests, monsters attacking too often, or any near-death experiences, minus capture-the-flag or the rock-climbing wall."

"Ooh, I can't wait to get there," Steven rubbed his hands together from the back of the van, "life or death capture-the-flag _and _a rock-climbing wall?! And I've been missing this for twelve years?!"

From the middle of the mini-van, Lexy snorted, "As if they'd let you go when you were a baby, you'd probably blow up the place."

Suddenly her head was very, very wet. "Mom! He splashed me!"

"Steven! Don't you dare send water bombs at your sister! Do it again and you'll be grounded as soon as you get home!" I said.

"Why can't you just not let him go to camp?" Lexy grumbled moodily.

"You know perfectly well why, Lexy." Annabeth replied, "Camp's for your own safety, and his."

"Then...why do we care again?" Lexy said sarcastically.

"Because he's your brother, and we love him." I cut in, rolling my eyes.

"Why can't _I_ go to camp?!" A six-year-old girl asked from the backseat before she Lexy could say anything else.

"Because you're too young." I responded for the umpteenth time.

"Mom was only _one year _older than me!" Zoey whined.

"Zo, those were special circumstances, I had monsters after me!" Annabeth replied, exasperated.

"Fine, fine," she folded her arms against her chest, pouting.

We finally reached camp-half-blood, and Lexy ran to greet her friends. Steven was a bit slower, instead opting to walk up the hill with Me, Annabeth, and Zoey.

Everything was sorted out, we sent them off to their cabin, said 'hi' to Chiron, embarrassed our kids a bit, showed Zoey around, and headed home. Another summer, another year, my life, and my children's lives were going much faster than I would have liked, just yesterday I was fifteen, telling Annabeth that I loved her for the first time.

**Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...**

"How is she?" I towered over the doctor; he couldn't be more than 4' 11"

"Mr. Jackson, your daughter is fine, you can go in and see her if you'd like."

"Thank you." I waved the family over, and we headed into emergency room.

And there she was. My baby girl, but this time, she was holding a baby of her own. I smiled widely at her. From the bathroom, a brown-haired man walked in, wringing his hands together as if he had just been washing them. "How're you feeling Brian?" I asked.

"Fantastic, I can't believe that after these long nine months, I'm a dad."

"I was two weeks early, Bri, it was only eight and a half months." Zoey reminded him from the hospital bed where all the women crowded around them. I ran a hand through my grey-streaked hair. "How're you doing hun?"

"I'm exhausted Dad." She said, smiling anyways. "What're you gonna name her?" My niece Sally asked from her bedside. Sally was Steven's Daughter, aged four, and always asking questions. "Hun, don't be rude," her mother, Steven's pregnant wife, Abby said from behind her. "It's okay," Zoey said.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Two six-year-old boys next to me asked instantaneously. Michael and Zack were twins, Lexy's sons.

"We decided to name her Rory Bridget Maddok. What do you guys think?"

"Awwwww, that's so cute!" Lexy said from Zoey's side. Her husband, Jacob, better known as Jake, put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her close. "We have an announcement to make, too...I'm pregnant again." Lexy said from her husband's embrace.

We all looked to her, grinning, at least, I was smiling, so wide, I thought my face would crack in half. This was amazing, again I was going to have a grandchild to love and spoil. This was an amazing life...

**I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are **

My family was crowded around the bed, generations of them, all of their faces staring at me, tears streaming down some of their cheeks. I hated when they cried, and I hated it even more when it was my fault.

My grandchildren were older, the twins were in their thirties, with kids of their own now. I looked at their smiling faces once more, felt the golden drachma once more, and realized it was now or never, it was time to go. I could see Annabeth again, and Grover, and all of the others I knew that were gone. I closed my eyes, smiling, and made my way to see everyone I had been missing, and then I was off to Elysium, the last to go.

**15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day... **

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**

**A/N: I liked how it started, but the end was a little off, at least I think so. But review, tell me what you thought! If you liked it, tell me, if you didn't, why not? Review, if you have any questions, ask, and I'll answer, I promise! In response to many reviews that said the ending was sad: In a way, I don't think it was sad, because he goes on to see all of the people he had lost over the years, into Elysium.  
**


End file.
